Kazoku Game
Detalles thumb|300px|Kazoku Game *'Título:' 家族ゲーム *'Título ''(romaji):' Kazoku Gemu *'Título (Alternativo): Kazoku Game, The Family Game *'''Formato: Renzoku *'Género:' Drama, Familiar, Escolar, Juvenil *'Episodios:' 10 *'Cadena:' Fuji TV / KTV *'Período de emisión:' 17-Abril al 19-Junio-2013 *'Horario: '''Miércoles 22:00 *'Tema musical:' ''Endless Game por Arashi Sinopsis Kazushige Numata y su esposa, Kayoko, tienen dos hijos. El primero es el estudioso Shinichi, pero el segundo hijo Shigeyuki no estudia. Y para empeorar las cosas, Shigeyuki decide quedarse en casa y no ir a la escuela. Kazushige y Kayoko están preocupados, ya que incluso podría no ingresar a la escuela secundaria. Ellos encuentran un anuncio de un profesor particular en Internet y se ponen en contacto con él. Así se reúnen con Yoshimoto, quien es un tutor privado. Durante el encuentro, ambas partes establecen una condición para trabajar con los demás. El padre estipula que Shigeyuki debe volver a la escuela dentro de una semana o Yoshimoto será despedido. Mientras tanto, Yoshimoto estipula que los padres no deben interferir con su trabajo. Yoshimoto utilizara métodos extraordinarios para la señanza que no sólo influirán en Shigeyuki, sino también a toda su familia. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de relaciones *Sakurai Sho como Tago Yudai / Yoshimoto Koya *Kamiki Ryunosuke como Numata Shinichi *Kutsuna Shiori como Mizukawa Sara (Asami Maika / Tachibana Maki) **Tsunematsu Yuri como Joven Mizukami Sara (ep9) *Uragami Seishuu como Numata Shigeyuki *Kitahara Rie como Mogami Asuka *Itao Itsuji como Numata Kazushige *Suzuki Honami como Numata Kayoko Invitados *Oka Chie (岡千絵) como Imoto Kyoka (ep1-10) *Mashita Yuuki (真下有紀) como Numata’s neighbor (ep1-10) *Hironaka Maki (弘中麻紀) como Numata’s neighbor (ep1-10) *Uchida Shige como Kazushige’s co-worker Katsuno (ep1,3,5-8,10) *Miyakawa Ichirota (宮川一朗太) como Enomoto Takashi (ep1,10) *Matsushima Kaito (松島海斗) como Sonoda Mitsuru (ep1-10) *Nishimoto Ginjiro (西本銀二郎) como Yamao Yasushi (ep1-10) *Kawasaki Shingo (川崎槙吾) como Aikawa Takeo (ep1-5,8) *Eguchi Yuki (江口祐貴) como Mitsui Takumi (ep1-10) *Yoshida Sho (吉田翔) como Ichihara (ep1-10) *Sengoku Ryusei (仙石流星) como Takeshita (ep1-10) *Maejima Ami (前島亜美) como herself (ep1) *Okada Yuka (岡田友香) como a tv reporter (ep1,7) *Sekiguchi Akira (関口あきら) (ep1) *Takahashi Osamu (高橋修) como a restaurant staff (ep1) *Sakamoto Atsuhiro (坂本充広) como Shigeyuki’s teacher (ep2-5) *Yoshii Hajime (吉井一肇) como Sanada Souta (ep2,4-7,9) *Oshinari Shugo como the real Yoshimoto Koya (ep2-3,6-7,9-10) *Sato Naoko (佐藤直子) como Koya's mother (ep3,6-7,10) *Fujioka Taiki (藤岡大樹) (ep3) *Arikawa Yume (有川結女) como Mano Sakura (ep4-5,10) *Korechika Atsushi como Shinichi's teacher (ep4,7) *Ode Nanako (大出菜々子) como Sakura's friend (ep4-5) *Mochizuki Hitomi (望月ひとみ) comoas the voice of Tachibana Maki (ep4) *Hirama Soichi como Takatsu (ep5-6) *Imagawa Tomoyuki (今川智将) como track and field team member (ep5) *Chiba Kazuma (千葉一磨) como track and field te *Yokota Katsuya (横田勝矢) (ep5) *Kato Shota (ep5) *Uenoyama Hiroshi (上野山浩) (ep5) *Tamura Taijiro (田村泰二郎) como Takayanagi (ep6,9) *Kodama Takashi como Nishiguchi (ep6,9) *Takeshi Taro (武子太郎) como Hazama (ep6,9) *Saeki Arata como Marukawa (ep6,9) *Kame (かめ) como the real Asami Maika (ep6) *Kamioka Hiroko (上岡紘子) como Kayoko's mother (ep7) *Shigemura Yoshinobu (重村佳伸) como Kazushige's coworker (ep7) *Murai Kunio como Kayoko's father (ep7) *Iwase Ryo (岩瀬亮) como Shinichi's teacher (ep8) *Saito Megumi como Tachibana Maki's neighbor (ep8) *Okazaki Hiroshi (岡崎宏) como Kazushige's boss (ep8) *Senda Shinya (扇田森也) como the real Marukawa (ep9) *Isawa Takayuki (井澤崇行) como a teacher (ep9) *Omura Miki como a teacher (ep9) *Matsuyama Hisako como a parent (ep9) *Minami Yoshiko (南風佳子) como a parent (ep9) *Shirakura Yuji como an employment service center staff (ep9) *Yasuda Hiroshi (安田裕) como a manager (ep10) Producción *'Escritor (novela):' "Kazoku Game" por Honma Yohei *'Productor:' Hideki Inada *'Guión:' Shogo Muto *'Planificación:' Ayako Mizuno *'Director:' Yuichi Sato Audiencia Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *'Noticias: 'http://www.sanspo.com/geino/news/20130313/oth13031305050014-n1.html Galería Kazoku Game-01.jpg Kazoku Game-02.jpg Kazoku Game-03.jpg Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama2013 Categoría:KTV Categoría:Fuji TV Categoría:Renzoku Categoría:Drama Categoría:Familiar Categoría:Escolar Categoría:Juvenil Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios